


Такой же больной, как я

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Dysfunctional Relationships, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, Lime, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild Language, Reflection, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Yaoi, violence (in thoughts), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Тот, кто я обычно есть, не проявил бы такой покорности. Моё привычное «я» не лежало бы здесь, со скользкими от лубриканта, широко разведёнными ногами, не цеплялось бы отчаянно за твои плечи дрожащими руками, не отводило бы от тебя взгляда, не полыхало бы румянцем на лице. Уверен, ты тоже это знаешь.





	Такой же больной, как я

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sick Like Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/466619) by Hyatt Insomnia. 



> Музыкальное сопровождение: Ironspy — Splashdown

Порой мир показывает себя с очень странной стороны.  
  
Что-то случается, а ты об этом ни сном ни духом. Иной раз происходит такое, о чём ты даже помыслить не мог. И ты спрашиваешь себя… почему это произошло? Как это произошло? Но никакого ответа не появляется. Почему так? Потому что ответ очень прост: никакой причины у случившегося нет.  
  
Многие любят говорить «на всё есть своя причина», хотя на самом деле эти слова весьма далеки от истины. Дерьмо случается. Вот и всё. Но хочется ли кому-то об этом слышать? Как бы не так. Лишь немногие способны это признать. Всем нравится думать, будто за произошедшим с ними кроется какой-то великий смысл. Разумеется, им не хочется слышать обратное.  
  
Откуда знаю? Просто не могу придумать логичное обоснование моей нынешней ситуации, так что никакого обоснования просто не существует. Как ещё  _это_  объяснить? Все только и могут, что бросаться словесными оскорблениями. Вернее, эти слова и были бы для меня оскорбительными, не будь мне на них наплевать. Я видел, как Сакура смотрела мне в глаза, с прижатой ко рту ладонью говоря: «Это нездоро́во… это отвратительно… как тебе только в голову пришло делать такое?» — её рука заглушала сквозящие ужасом слова, а чайные глаза расширились от шока.  
  
Знаете, что я на это ответил? «Потому что я не нашёл причин не делать этого». Таков был мой ответ. Таков был мой ответ, потому что те самые причины улетучились у меня из головы ровно в тот самый момент, когда всё началось. Я могу вспомнить тот день кристально чётко, знаете? Ни малейшая деталь не забылась.  
  
На тот момент мне было пятнадцать — а сейчас мне девятнадцать, то есть всё продолжается уже четыре года — и я встретил тебя впервые с того дня, когда ты охотился за Наруто, а мне было двенадцать. Ты вжал меня в стену, твоё лицо — в сантиметрах от моего лица. Я ожидал тех же самых слов, что так стегнули меня в прошлый раз.  _Не хватает ненависти,_  — сказал ты двенадцатилетнему мне. А в этот раз…  
  
«Саске…» — вот всё, что ты сказал, только моё имя и ничего больше. Но этого с лихвой хватило, чтобы растормошить мою злость. То, как ты его произнёс — мягко и с оттенком тоски — омыло меня, будто лаской. Я возненавидел тебя за это. В тот момент я полностью был готов убить тебя и, вполне вероятно, так бы и поступил. Следующее, что ты сделал, только плеснуло масла в огонь.  
  
Ты меня поцеловал. Ума не приложу, что руководило тобой в тот момент, но факт остаётся фактом. Я собирался тебя оттолкнуть, но ты быстро перехватил мои запястья. Твоя хватка была такой сильной, что ногти впились мне в кожу, и уродливые фиолетовые браслеты не сходили потом несколько недель. Я закричал тебе в губы. А ты воспользовался этим, чтобы с силой втолкнуть язык мне в рот, отчего я чуть не задохнулся.  
  
Всё моё тело начала бить дрожь. Мне было страшно в тот раз и во все последующие разы, когда ты ко мне прикасался. Я боялся не тебя, но того пламени возбуждения в глубине собственного живота и ощущения покалывания на губах, когда ты вминался в них своими.  
  
Я ответил на твой поцелуй, вжимаясь в тебя в ответ, показывая, что ты не захватишь главенство так легко. В процессе мы неловко столкнулись носами, но мне было плевать. Как и тебе. Ты лишь сильнее втиснул меня в стену. Мои кости заныли от такого давления, а ссаженная кожа впоследствии просто горела. Но даже при всём при том мне было плевать. Похоже, насилие — это всего лишь часть происходящего.  
  
Некоторая часть меня старается цепляться за те повреждения, что ты наносишь моему телу во время секса. На каком-то уровне — наивном,  _жалком_  уровне моей личности — я верю, что раз ты применяешь ко мне насилие, значит секс с тобой становится чем-то другим. Раз ты применяешь ко мне насилие, значит всё происходящее становится изнасилованием. А между тем ты ни разу меня не насиловал. И даже если это входило в твои намерения, даже если ты  _хотел_  этого — нельзя изнасиловать того, кто сам того желает.  
  
Моя попытка перехватить главенство провалилась в тот раз да и во все последующие. Ты всегда был сильнее, чем я… во всех отношениях. Это одна из тех вещей, что я ненавижу в тебе больше всего. Но очевидно, что не важно, как сильно я тебя ненавижу, ведь стоит нам только остаться наедине — и эта ненависть превращается в извращённую страсть.  
  
Именно в эти моменты, после того как ты вталкиваешь меня за дверь, затем на кровать, изловчившись по пути избавить нас от одежды, я чувствую, что теряю себя. Тот я, который находится рядом с тобой, — это не тот, кем я в действительности являюсь. По крайней мере, так я привык себе говорить. По-видимому это единственное объяснение, которое я могу себе дать. Тот, кто я обычно есть, не проявил бы такой покорности. Моё привычное «я» не лежало бы здесь, со скользкими от лубриканта, широко разведёнными ногами, не цеплялось бы отчаянно за твои плечи дрожащими руками, не отводило бы от тебя взгляда, не полыхало бы румянцем на лице. Уверен, ты тоже это знаешь.  
  
Ты бы мог подумать, будто с учётом всего я не получаю удовольствия, будто я просто убедил себя, что по согласию будет не так больно, и считаю всё это своего рода изнасилованием. Но даже если бы я захотел этого, то не смог. Есть несколько вещей, которые необходимо учитывать, вещей, которые не могу оставить без внимания. Я наслаждаюсь сексом с тобой,  _брат_. Со временем я стал жаждать его. Как бы сильно я тебя ни ненавидел, я в то же время трепещу от ощущения твоего члена во мне и твоего тела, прижатого к моему.  
  
Почему я этим наслаждаюсь? Почему так страстно желаю? Твои руки на моей коже, твои губы на моих губах, твой язык в моём рту при поцелуе столь диком, словно ты хочешь задушить меня, а не поцеловать.  
  
Я чую запах крови всех тех, кого ты убил —  _нашей_  матери,  _нашего_  отца,  _нашего_  клана — на тебе, и от него меня тошнит. Тошнит до того, что хочется проблеваться. Этот запах… даже несмотря на то, как я его ненавижу, для меня не существует запаха желаннее. И это ещё одна из тех вещей, которые мне совершенно не понятны. Как выходит, что я наслаждаюсь твоим запахом?  
  
Есть столько вещей, которые я не способен понять. Это одновременно и разочаровывает, и бесит. Я просто хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь уже дал мне нужный ответ и я обрёл хоть каплю спокойствия. Однако я бы на это не надеялся, потому как прекрасно знаю, что пытаться искать ответы в настоящий момент — бесполезно. Так и не найти ничего за четыре года — что может быть более раздражающим?  
  
Сейчас я знаю, что никогда не пойму, почему ты получаешь удовольствие от всего происходящего и почему я тоже его получаю. Как бы я ни желал узнать ответы, я начал верить, что никакого ответа на самом деле нет, а если бы он и был — сомневаюсь, что я смог бы его переварить.  
  
Ты знал, что после твоего ухода я сижу и прокручиваю в голове каждое мгновение? Я даже не иду мыться сразу. Потому что если пойду, то растеряю все мысли. Такое случалось пару раз, когда я первым делом менял простыни, чистил одежду, принимал душ и только затем садился подумать — и не добивался этим ничего. Словно все мысли смывало водой. Так что я решил этого не допускать.  
  
Именно в таком состоянии я сейчас нахожусь: моё тело липкое и пахучее, в особенности ноги и задница, одежда разбросана по полу, простыни ещё влажные, а сам я сижу на краю своей кровати. В этот раз мои кисти свисают ниже колен, заметно дрожа. Они всегда вот так дрожат. Это невыносимо, но унять дрожь мне не под силу. Если попробую, они затрясутся только сильнее.  
  
Остановите дрожь моих рук.  
  
Наряду с наводняющими сознание вопросами я думаю обо всех тех вещах, которые мог изменить. Оттолкнуть тебя, стремиться стать сильнее, убить тебя, сделать что угодно не таким, как сейчас. Но похоже, я слишком слаб, чтобы сделать хоть что-то из перечисленного. Это злит меня, потому что я знаю: это всё по твоей вине. Все осложнения и все злоключения в моей жизни — по твоей вине.  
  
Я зол на свою ребячливость и зол на тебя. Мы с тобой оба знаем, как я мечтаю расплескать твою кровь по этим простыням… и не успокоюсь, пока твои вены не ссохнутся. Тем не менее я — не более чем хнычущий ребёнок.  
  
Как много раз мне выпадал шанс убить тебя, отомстить за наш клан ( _мой_  клан, потому что у тебя нет права называться Учихой), освободиться от преследующего меня прошлого, но я так ничего и не сделал? Я самый что ни на есть хнычущий ребёнок, который будет пожирать глазами конфету, зная, что требуется всего лишь задать простой вопрос и потянуть маму за юбку, но в итоге промолчит, чтобы поныть насчёт этого позже.  
  
Сейчас… в конце я задам тебе последний вопрос, хотя конец — на самом деле никакой не конец, но нет ничего другого, что мне хотелось бы тебе сказать. Впрочем я знаю, что ты единственный способен ответить на мой вопрос… потому что ты такой же больной, как я.  
  
Потому я спрошу тебя, Итачи —  _брат_  — почему мир устроен именно так? Или же на этот вопрос тоже нет ответа.


End file.
